Flames to Melt the Ice
by Crystal1998
Summary: Guinevere had never imagined that she would dread the thought of going home to her husband or that she would ever live in a house that wasn't full of love, joy and everything that came with marriage. But then again, she'd never thought she would be married to the world's biggest prat either. ARWEN! With Angst, Drama and much more! AU Modern fic
1. Forgotten or Ignored

**Flames to Melt the Ice**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Merlin**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Guinevere never thought she would end up unhappily married. She'd never imagined that she would dread the thought of going home to her husband or that she would ever live in a house that wasn't full of love, joy and everything that came with marriage. But then again, she'd never thought she would be married to the world's biggest prat either.

He was cruel to her at times, when he pulled away from her when he knew she needed him; the way he sometimes sneered at her tears. But she also remembered when he was so loving toward her, in his own way of course. She remembered the coolness of his charm and the polite indifference with which he carried himself.

Oh yes, he certainly had changed from their days at University. No longer was he the spoiled, immature, bullying rich kid. He was now a rich and influential man who exuded a lot of power. When he walked into a room, he commanded attention. When he said jump, people jumped. When he asked for something, he received it. He could have had any woman he wanted and he chose her.

To this day, it never failed to amaze her and it all began three years ago, three years and a lot of pains, heartache and happiness. One long, emotional roller-coaster ride into the abyss she now found herself in. He was there for all of it, going through everything with her. But now, there was this tension between them, and yet, she loved him so. With all her heart she loved that man. She would surely die before she'd allow him to come to harm.

However it did fill her with a certain degree of sadness, for she missed her old self. She was no longer the vivacious girl who loved to gossip and laughed easily, but now a sullen woman who went about her days listlessly. She hadn't even seen her friend, Morgana in quite a while. This was not like her, nor was it good; for she was godmother to Morgana's five month-old daughter, Lily.

Guinevere was depressed and she needed to get out of it. She decided to head home early to prepare a romantic dinner for the one she loved. They had some much needed bonding to do.

Gwen finally finished her last chapter and was walking toward the editor's office. She was a writer of mystery novels and children's books. She made a nice amount of money as an author. She could be well off on her own, without her husband. The thought gave her a surge of pride and comfort. She finished dropping off her chapter to the editor, who happened to be Elena Thompson, and headed back to her office to prepare to gather her things and set off home.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon was just ending his day at Pendragon Facilities Inc. He was sitting at his desk in his plush nineteenth floor office. Outside the ceiling-to-floor length window, was the city of London. It was a breathtaking view of tall buildings and city lights. The London skyline looked magnificent, with it's regal ancient architecture that was bathed in the colours of the sunset. The sunset which, beginning in the Far East, started with deep violet that made way to blood red, which cascaded into a burnt orange and finally descending into a small hint of yellow hue at the Far West; cast as the sun disappeared.

It was Arthur's favorite time of day. It brought about a feeling of excitable peacefulness. It made him eager to do something relaxing and enjoyable, like going out to a play or spending the evening inside with a lover, or in his case, his wife.

Arthur was more successful than most men and women his age. He had graduated from University at the top of his class. He'd been Head Boy and had received honors for services to the school. As soon as he'd turned seventeen, his father had whisked him into office at Pendragon Facilities in order to prepare him to take over the family business in the future.

Arthur was becoming more refined with age. Gone was the constant need of approval from his father. He'd already become less like the elder Pendragon than he'd been during his younger years. He was no longer the insecure kid who thrived on the misfortune of others for amusement. He did not tease and taunt people for not being what he was. He simply let people do as they wished. "Live and let live" was his motto for life these days. He did not need to abuse his power like his father had done in the years past, for he was able to exert his power with far more subtlety than his father had, thus making it more powerful. Yes, there were a lot of things that had changed about Arthur Pendragon. But the nastiness remained and was put on full display when provoked - Hey It's hard to break old habits!.

Surprisingly, he was married to a Leodegrance; Guinevere Leodegrance, now Guinevere Rose Pendragon. His wife was his opposite in every way. He loved her, but they were currently at a rough spot in their marriage. Not that it hadn't happened in the past, but this time, things were different. This time, it was harder for them to bounce back to the happy place they were when they had begun.

He'd allowed her certain luxuries, like a mansion, and working. For her working, he saw no reason complain because it kept her busy and allowed him free time to come and go as he pleased. After a year of courting and two years of marriage, they'd fallen into a routine. They would see each other when necessary, like at mealtimes and bedtime. They showed each other minimal amount of affection and tonight was just one among many that would follow.

Three times a week, he practised Football with some fellows from the office because he still absolutely loved the game. It also did wonders for his body. No longer was he the lanky boy he once was, but now he possessed a hard muscular physique, though still rather slender and stood at a lofty 6"2' height. Still very fair-skinned, with the faintest hint of color, he was nowhere near the rich olive brown tone of his wife. He was as fair as she was dark. Fine, Golden-blonde hair and cold, blue eyes gave him a distinctly cool handsomeness that went well with his persona and cause many women to flirt.

He checked his watch. It read five thirty. Time to go; he had mused enough. He busied himself with putting things around the office in their proper places, snatched up his expensive, royal blue jacket and prepared to head to a meeting with his friend and business partner, Gwaine Johnson.

* * *

Guinevere arrived in the living room. She hurried to hers and Arthur's bedroom. Their bedroom was actually a master suite. It was the size of a small apartment. They had an armoire, which held their plaques and accomplishments jointly. An imaginary line split the room. Guinevere's side held a vanity table fit for a queen, a walk-in closet and her own bath and restroom. On Arthur's side were the same things, minus the vanity table. In the middle was a high, king-sized bed of which on either side, stood their nightstands. The entire room was furnished in black marble. The walls, however, was painted Crimson, Red with Gold border. Red satin sheets with Gold lining and a Red comforter adorned the bed. There was an assortment of throw pillows at the headboard in White, Red and Gold, Arthur's favorite colors, compliments to the Pendragon lineage; and as it was his house, Guinevere did not protest.

She changed out of her day clothes and into something more comfortable. She then went about preparing the perfect romantic evening. She'd asked the butler to leave the preparation of meals to her, something that Arthur had never really been pleased about, but it was one thing she would not back down on. She was excellent at cooking and baking and she wanted to be useful, not just sit around and do nothing. Besides, she thought that cooking for Arthur would bring more intimacy into their relationship and maybe he would feel closer to her. She longed for him to want her once again, the way he used to.

She set about preparing a meal of traditional salad, wild rice, roasted chicken and squash. For desert, she baked a double chocolate, two layer cake. She set the long dining table with the crystal china that her parents had given them for a wedding present and she lit candles on the middle of the dinner table.

When Guinevere saw that everything was done, she decided to have a bath. Once she finished, she sat at her vanity table and brushed her thick, silky, waist-length Brown hair until it shined. She frowned at her reflection; the hair was a little frizzy.

"Ugh!" she sighed, "Well I suppose it'll have to do." She said to herself.

She began to get dressed. She'd decided to wear her simple black knee length skirt over gold stockings. She put on a black mesh shirt over a gold form fitting top. On her waist, she wore a gold, ruby studded chain belt. And lastly, she slid her feet into red patent leather Mary Jane shoes. She put on her jewelry and gave herself a once over in the full-length mirror. She put some gloss on her full lips and she was set. She smiled at her reflection mischievously.

Three hours later, Guinevere was asleep in bed. Arthur hadn't showed up ans she was disappointed, to say the least. Her continued efforts at patching up their marriage would be, once again, lost on him, for she had cleared up everything reminiscent of their forfeited evening together.

* * *

She was asleep on her side, when she felt him slide in next to her. She opened her eyes and read the clock on her nightstand. It read 12:30am. She closed her eyes once more and blinked back tears as she tried to fall back asleep. Then he did something that he hadn't done in almost a year; he wrapped his arms around her. She tensed her body when she felt him touch her.

* * *

**Well the plot for this story just hit me one day and I really wanted to try it out and Voilà here it is! Please let me know what you think of the story - If I get an appropriate amount of feedback from you guys I'll continue updating the story! I will try to update my other Arwen story 'The Secret Princess' as quickly as I can - If you haven't checked it out - Please do! :)**

**Don't forget to review -Give me you feedback on what you think of this chapter!**

**Should I continue with this or not?**

**~ Crystal1998 xxx**


	2. Missing Her

**Flames to Melt the Ice**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Merlin**

**Chapter 2 - Missing her...**

* * *

The meeting with Gwaine Johnson lasted longer than Arthur had expected. Gwaine was a Real Estate agent and Arthur had proposed to his father that they expand the premises of Pendragon Facilities. After the meeting, the two friends had gone out for drinks at a nearby pub. There, they met many women who were keen to try and make conversation, although only Gwaine cared to indulge and shamelessly flirt with them. He was basking in the attention, while Arthur watched, amused.

After twenty minutes of non work-related conversation, a slim woman wearing a low cut shirt that emphasized her large breasts sidled up to their table.

"'Ello, what brings you fine gentlemen out tonight?" she drawled.

Gwaine held out his hand and she placed hers into it.

"Only a beautiful woman like you, love." He flirted while kissing her hand.

She giggled girlishly.

"Hmmm," she murmured, and cocked one pencil thin eyebrow as she gazed at him. "D'you really expect me to b'lieve that you've been waitin' for me all night?"

Gwaine smiled. "Well, you really are quite attractive, I must say." He eyed her breasts. "I haven't a problem waiting for a gem such as yourself."

Arthur smirked. Gwaine was laying it on thick and Arthur recognized the game. However, he wasn't going to put a dent in his friend's fun, so he kept his comments to himself.

Just then, another woman strutted over to their table. This one was clad in a halter-top, a very short skirt and spike stiletto leather boots that came up to her mid thigh.

_Hooker boots._ Arthur thought.

"Justine!" she referred to the first woman. "Some bloke just sent me an anonymous drink and...well I wasn't going to take it of course, but then I saw him and he is most _handsome_." Her voice was annoyingly shrill. She continued speaking as if Arthur and Gwaine were invisible. "He's also got a very cute, _very_ _randy_ friend, if you know what I mean—"

She stopped short when she noticed the two men at the table and quickly changed her direction of speaking. She held out her hand to Gwaine.

"Hello, I'm Natalie King…so pleased to meet you, gentlemen."

Gwaine took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Gwaine Thompson" He gestured towards Arthur. "And this is my best mate, Arthur Pendragon."

Natalie held out her hand to Arthur. He ran his gaze the length of her frame before taking her hand in his.

Natalie surveyed him suggestively and without shame.

"Oh, but _Justine_…it looks as though you've lucked out better'n I did tonight," she said, glancing into Arthur's crystal clear, blue eyes.

She gave a high-pitched laugh and Arthur was forcibly reminded of Vivian Olaf. It made his ears ring. Gwaine and Justine were already back to their flirting, leaving Arthur feeling trapped. So, Natalie sat down, dug into her purse and pulled out a cigarette. She offered him one.

"No thank you." He said, rather haughtily.

Arthur didn't smoke; he hated cigars and cigarettes. They smelled awful and made peoples' teeth yellow. He cared about his looks too much to pick up that filthy habit.

She caught onto the way he was looking at her cigarette and exclaimed, "Disgusting habit, I know, but it's just so hard to quit!"

She offered Gwaine and Justine, who each took one and proceeded to light them.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

_Since when does Gwaine smoke? _He thought with surprise.

Arthur knew Gwaine was only doing it to impress the women.

Justine leaned over dramatically, so that Gwaine could get a good view of her cleavage.

_As if that shirt doesn't show enough__…_ Arthur mused, peering at them disgustedly.

Natalie turned back to him. "So," she said, once again eyeing him suggestively. "Are you married?"

Arthur rested his gaze on her face. She really wasn't that pretty in his opinion. She wore too much make-up and had bad hair. He could tell it was spelled blonde. Being a natural blonde himself, he could spot an imposter quite easily. Besides, she didn't seem to be too bright and she lacked the one thing he found most attractive in women: class.

He had to head her off, draw her attention away from him. Not that he would cheat on Guinevere anyway. He believed in honor and would not shatter his nor that of his wife.

"Happily," he coldly responded.

However, Natalie wouldn't be disposed of that easily.

"Awww, that's just too bad, now isn't it?." She crooned. Then she leaned closer to him. "But that doesn't mean you have to miss out on all the fun, I specialize in married men. In fact the sneaky excitement makes it more...satisfyin', love."

Arthur sneered at her. "Oh, you sleep with married men, do you?" his tone was pure ice. "So you make a career out of being a high-class, polished whore?" he smiled maliciously and gestured to their surroundings. "My mistake, what I meant to say was _low_-class hooker." His tone was now silky.

She gasped and moved away from him. "I beg your pardon?" she questioned indignantly.

He smirked at her reaction. Then he leaned toward Gwaine. "Listen mate, I need to get going." Gwaine laughed.

"Always the party pooper, he is." He addressed the women while jerking his thumb at Arthur. He turned to face his friend.

"Come on man. These ladies want to show us a good time, a real night out. You should stay."

Arthur got to his feet to show that he was serious.

"No." he said with finality. "I've got to go. I have some paperwork that needs to be done before Monday."

He placed some cash on the counter, put on his jacket on and walked towards the exit.

Gwaine excused himself from the women and went after Arthur calling, "Wait!"

He caught up to him seconds later. "Listen, I'll give you a call in a couple of days, all right?"

By this time, Arthur was already walking up the street.

"You do that," he said to Gwaine.

Arthur got into his sleek black car wordlessly and drove off towards his house under the moonlight.

* * *

When he arrived home it was dark. Their house was huge; he had a ten minute walk to their bedroom. When he came to the master suite, he busied himself with getting ready for bed.

Then he looked in on Guinevere. He was awed by how beautiful she was once again. Guinevere was indeed gorgeous. It was one of the reasons why he married her; she could put many women to shame. He'd always thought her pretty when they were younger; however, as they didn't run in the same circle of friends, he had never pursued her. He certainly didn't think he'd end up married to her.

They'd run into each other a year after graduation at the annual Spring dance. He still remembered the moment he saw her when she stepped into the Hall. It was the moment that changed his life forever.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Arthur was standing by the punch table with Gwaine and Leon. They were talking about something involving girls; it was the only topic that they talked about besides Football. Well one of the two, Arthur was hardly listening._

_Arthur stood there musing to himself, thinking about what had become of him since he'd left school and what would become of many of his peers. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the entrance of the Hall. His breath got caught in his lungs and for a moment that seemed to last forever. The most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on had just entered. She was wearing a lavender dress which came down to her knees and her dark hair was swept up into an elegant bun atop her head. Soft curls hung down either side of her face and her olive-brown skin seemed to shine. She looked right at him and her almond-shaped eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled._

_"—thur? Arthur!" He snapped out of his reverie to find Gwaine waving a hand in front of his eyes._

_"What?" he asked._

_"Is there something wrong? You were standing there with your mouth down to the floor."_

_"Uh no—look, I'll be right back." He dashed off._

_Gwaine looked to Leon. "Looks like someone has caught his eye," he said._

_Leon laughed._

_Arthur had to find her. He had to. He glanced around the Hall for several seconds, finally spotting her chatting with Morgana Le Fay. Morgana said something to her and she laughed. Arthur felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as the sight. This was ridiculous. He'd never been too nervous to approach a girl before. He shook it off and walked over to the pair._

_"Excuse me, ladies." He nodded to Morgana in acknowledgement, "Miss Le Fay."_

_She acknowledged him back, "Arthur" She said coolly._

_Arthur turned to the girl he'd been looking for._

_"Would you like to dance?" he asked._

_Her eyes sparkled when she said, "I'd love to."_

_His heart soared as he held out his arm for her. She turned to her friend before taking it._

_"Morgana, I'll be back, okay?"_

_Morgana's mouth dropped; she was dumbfounded._

_"You're actually going to dance…with him?"_

_"Morg, don't be rude; it's not becoming." Gwen scolded lightly. 'I'll be right back."_

_She allowed Arthur to escort her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on the small of her back and she put her arms around his neck. And they swayed to the music. After a few minutes, Arthur attempted to start a conversation._

_"Tell me about yourself." He said, for lack of anything better to say._

_She shyly obliged._

_"Well, I really love to write. I'm in the middle of writing a book actually."_

_Arthur was interested, for he had never encountered an author before._

_"Really? Is this your first one?" he asked._

_"No, but it's the first one that I will have published." She replied._

_"Wow, that's really impressive. And you're only—"_

_"I'm to turn eighteen at the end of this year." She supplied._

_He twirled her around the dance floor._

_"Oh. I turned eighteen at the end of August. You're still only seventeen and already on your way to becoming a best-selling author. I only work for my family's company. That's hardly as impressive as your accomplishments."_

_She blushed. "Rubbish." She said airily, wondering if he was just complimenting her to impress her… or if he really had that much faith in her. She decided it was the first, for they'd hardly been on good terms in the past. And they really didn't know much about each other._

_"Someday, you'll be rich and powerful. You probably stand to take over when your father retires."_

_He grinned sheepishly. "Yes, I will," He confirmed._

_"See?" she smiled at him and once again he felt butterflies._

_"Did you graduate from Aberdeen?" he asked. She looked at him as if she thought he was jesting with that question_

_"Yes, I did. I just graduated in July, with your class." She replied slowly._

_His cheeks colored._

_"Did you?"_

_Am I missing something? He asked himself._

_"Yes… Merlin Emyrs , Gwaine Johnson, Morgana Le Fay, Elena Thompson...we were all in the class of 1992." She said smiling._

_This was fun; she enjoyed seeing him on his toes for once. She was trying hard not to giggle._

_Arthur Pendragon doesn't know who I am! She thought._

_"What is your name?" he asked finally. He felt very foolish indeed. She peered into his captivating, blue eyes to see if he was joking._

_His eyes are incredibly gorgeous. She mused._

_He looked serious; there was no hint of the usual malicious amusement she'd seen from him over the last seven years._

_Mercifully, she decided to end his confusion and finally answered his question._

_"My name's Gwen. Guinevere Leodegrance."_

_His jaw dropped._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

He slid into bed next to her with a smile on his face at the memory. He'd had no clue that she was a Leodegrance. She had looked very different all dressed up like that, without her usual long braid at the nape of her neck. After that meeting, they had spent a lot of time together and he'd found that she was quite charming, not to mention very beautiful.

And she had seemed genuinely interested in him; unlike all the previous others who were airheads and had only cared to show him off, proud to be dating the son of the prominent Pendragons. Plus she had a caring nature and became the first person he'd ever confided in about his insecurities. He had considered her to be his best friend for her understanding and unyielding care about his well being. He admired her inner strength. She was strong, but lovely all at the same time.

They had gone through a lot together. She had been there for him when he needed someone most. She knew his quirks, his likes and dislikes. She was the only woman who could push his buttons. It was for these things that he would always love her. She held a place in his heart that no other woman would ever take. But these feelings were buried deep inside him to where no one, not even he could reach them. His father had always told him that as a man, you were not to show feelings. You were not to have weaknesses. That enabled you to be vulnerable, and left you open to be hurt.

They didn't have any children. But they had been expecting one. It was about ten months ago. He had been ecstatic. He was going to have a child of his own, someone to live for. They had gotten as far as the fifth month and had found out the gender of the baby and everything. That was what made it real to him.

He would have had a son, his own little baby boy that he could teach about life, shape the values of and love wholeheartedly; someone who he would be responsible for and whose life depended on him. It was a great feeling. They'd gone shopping and had furnished the baby's room and everything. But then something terrible happened.

Guinevere had a miscarriage. It devastated him beyond words. It was the only time he'd cried since he was a little boy. Gwen was the only person who had ever witnessed him cry, beside his mother. He knew it was wrong, but instead of opening up to her more, he'd become distant. The pain had caused him to shut himself away emotionally. His logic was that if he didn't allow himself to open up to someone he loved, he couldn't be so hurt when they were taken from him.

He knew that they had been distant with each other as of late and he really wanted to let her back into him. He wanted them to bond again, but he didn't know how to go about telling her that. He wanted her beautiful face to light up at the sight of him like it used to. He missed the way she used to snuggle up to him at night. He missed her fingers playing in his hair as they watched television, read a book, or just talked.

He even missed their fights. She was quite fiery when provoked and very brave. He missed the way she would glare at him when she was angry, the way her beautiful dark eyes would glitter reproachfully. He missed making up with her. He missed the things they did that made them who they were together. He needed her to be his again. He had never stopped needing her. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her stiffen at his touch. It was at that moment that he made up his mind to do something about their marriage.

_Tomorrow,_ he told himself, _tomorrow I will set about courting her again. I'm going to make her fall back in love with me and it'll be even better than the first time. I just have to figure out how I'll get her to see that I'm still in love with her._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who are reading this story... I am going to continue with it :) Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it! Please, please take your time to review! I will take all of your thoughts into account whilst writing the rest of the fic... Just to make it clear - Ygraine is alive in this fic!**

**The more you guys review the quicker I will update the fic - Promise! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**~ Crystal1998**


	3. Quietly Strong

**Flames to Melt the Ice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The sun fell through the blinds in stripes and shone on Arthur's face. He opened his eyes and squinted. "Bloody sun," he mumbled. He stretched his arm out to the right of him and felt nothing. Guinevere had already awoken. He climbed out of bed and went into his bathroom, stumbling and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and headed downstairs to the dining area.

She was reading the local newspaper and sipping apple juice when he entered.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." She replied, without looking up from the paper. "Your breakfast is over there." She pointed toward the stove.

"Thank you." He muttered, picking up the plate of well done fried eggs, hash browns and bacon.

He really loved her cooking; it was a welcome change from his mother's, who had trouble with the simplest of meals. Ygraine Pendragon singed boiling water. Arthur was glad he'd agreed to let Guinevere prepare their meals instead of the cooks themselves.

Guinevere arose from the table and he noticed that she was fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I've got some things to pick up." She replied rather briskly. "Then I thought I'd visit Freya and Merlin. I haven't seen them in a while and I miss them. Besides, Charlie and Tom are probably so big now. I really shouldn't stay estranged, I consider them as family."

Her tone was almost accusatory when she said this. She then turned on her heel and flounced toward the foyer.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her retreating form. Something was definitely wrong with the way she was speaking to him this morning.

She walked into the foyer, grabbed her purse off the cloak rack and pulled out a hairbrush. She stepped in front of the mirror on the wall that held the front door and began to detangle her long, thick, chocolate brown locks.

Arthur got up from the table and followed her into the foyer. He leaned against the corner of the wall and stared at her for a moment before asking,

"What time do you think you'll be back?"

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and glanced at him warily.

"Why?" she asked in a cold tone, but Arthur would not be deterred from his mission.

"I just want to know when I could expect you back because I wanted to spend some time with you." He answered.

She stared at him, as if she didn't believe that she had heard correctly. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're joking, right?"

He stared back at her for a few seconds before saying quietly, "No, I'm not. It's been quite a while since we spent time together. I thought you would like to go out somewhere tonight."

Guinevere looked straight into his eyes, trying to find some indication of a lie. She found none; he was serious. But she was angry.

_I don't believe he's just decided to be nice now_. She mused. _After all this time..._

He stepped closer to her and said, "Look, just think about it, okay? I really miss just being with you and I hope that you'll give me the opportunity to enjoy your company again."

Then he kissed her cheek and walked back into the dining hall.

She shivered as goose bumps formed on her skin. He hadn't been that close to her in so long.

She touched her cheek where his lips had touched her.

_What on Earth is going on with him this morning? Where did he go last night and what happened to make him suddenly want to be around me_? She thought to herself as she exited the house.

* * *

The Emrys mansion sat on a hill. Sprawling green grass surrounded the house. Daisies, Tulips, Lilies and an assortment of other types of flowers grew in the gardens of the Estate. Stone steps led up the hill to the front gate. Behind the gate, more steps led to the double oak doors leading into the house. Guinevere walked up all these steps and rang the bell.

A few minutes passed and she heard light footsteps running to the door. A second later, one of the large doors was slowly pried open by a very small boy. Gwen pushed the door herself to help him along.

She looked down and her eyes rested on one of her Godsons. She glanced to the left and holding a big blue beach ball was the boy's identical twin brother.

"Auntie Gwennie!" squealed the one with the ball. He dropped it, ran to her, jumped into her arms and hugged her around the neck.

"Hey baby cakes." Gwen said smiling.

The opener of the door hung back with a wide-eyed look on his face.

_This must be Charlie,_ thought Gwen, while checking him out. _He's the quieter, more reserved of the two._

"Hi Charlie." She said, extending her free arm to him.

He smiled at her, then ran to her and hugged her legs. She bent down and scooped him up into her arms. Tom jumped down and ran down the hallway that led from the foyer screaming, "Mummy! Auntie Gwennie is here!"

Gwen followed him, still carrying Charlie. She surveyed her Godsons. They were extremely handsome and were bound to be heartbreakers in the future. They had Merlin's striking blue eyes. They'd inherited Freya's long, thick lashes, her button nose and Merlin's crooked grin. On their heads was black hair, compliments of both parents. But while their hair possessed the silky curls of Freya, it stuck up untidily all over their heads, just like Merlin's did.

Gwen loved her Godsons and always brought gifts for them. Since she had no children of her own, she lavished plenty of affection on the boys. This time, she brought Chocolates for both of them, a soft football for Tom and an interactive picture book for Charlie. He was quite the little bookworm, just like her dear friend.

The entrance of Freya and Tom interrupted her reverie.

"Gwen!" Freya exclaimed, running toward her Best friend. They enveloped each other in a hug. "How have you been?"

Gwen smiled, she really had missed Freya. "Never better." She replied.

Freya grabbed Gwen by the hand saying, "Well, come into the lounge, we have a lot to catch up on."

They walked there, with Freya calling over her shoulder,

"Charlie, Tom pick up those toys and put them away."

The boys scurried off with a unified "Yes Mum."

Gwen and Freya sat down on the comfortable maroon couches. Gwen loved her friend's house. It was cosy and warm; very reminiscent of the personalities of Freya and Merlin. She felt saddened that her own house, for all its grandeur, was cold and unwelcome. She pushed the thought out of her mind and concentrated on her visit.

"Freya, the boys are so big and handsome now. They get cuter every time I see them." She said.

"I know," said Freya. "It's amazing. Sometimes, I still can't believe that I'm the mother of five year-old twins. I mean, I love those boys with my entire fibre. Since they were born and I first laid eyes on them, I just felt this…happiness that I'd never thought existed. I've never felt that way about anyone in my life."

Guinevere didn't quite know how to respond to this statement, for she had never experienced the feeling Freya was describing. She imagined that whatever happiness and joy Freya was feeling toward her sons was the exact opposite of the feeling she'd had when she miscarried. So she just said,

"Wow…that's really…some feeling to have."

Freya still had a glow to her face when she responded, "Yes, it certainly is." And adding insult to injury, she said, "It's something that comes with being a parent. Just wait until you experience it."

Gwen turned her eyes away from her dear friend. She didn't want her to see the sadness that lurked there. Freya would know right away that something was wrong. She was able to read Gwen like a book.

Gwen hadn't seen her best friend and Merlin in nearly a year and a half - they mostly had conversations over the phone. She had never told anyone that she and Arthur had once been expecting a child; therefore she didn't have to tell anyone that she had lost it. She took a deep breath and hitched a convincing smile onto her face before saying,

"Maybe I will, one day." Then changing the subject, she said, "How is Merlin doing?"

Freya's face took on a whole new glow as she blushed. "He's wonderful."

"You still blush like a schoolgirl whenever you speak of him." She said with a laugh.

Freya just grinned shyly and said, "It's just that I fall more in love with him everyday. He's wonderful to me and he adores the boys."

Gwen gave her friend a disbelieving look.

"I mean, we have moments when we fight, but we made a promise never to go to bed angry." Freya clarified.

Gwen smiled sadly. "That's an idea, when you can still talk to each other."

"What do you mean?" Freya inquired, peering at her friend.

It was then that Freya really took a good look at her best friend.  
_  
Something's wrong._ She told herself. _Something is up with her; she's not usually like this…_

"Gwen?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Guinevere could hold in her tears no longer; she burst out crying, startling Freya. Freya moved to hug her. She rubbed her back while Gwen cried into her shoulder. After a few minutes, she began to speak,

"F-Freya," she stuttered. "I don't have a g-good marriage like you do!" she wailed.

Freya listened because she knew Gwen had more to say.

"We barely talk. It's like…t-two strangers living in the same house. I-I don't think Arthur loves me anymore…I think he wants a d-divorce!" she cried.

Freya ached for her twin. "Oh honey, I'm sure he still loves you. The last time I saw the two of you together, you guys were insanely in love. He couldn't keep his eyes or hands off of you."

Gwen sobbed harder at this statement. "I'm dying inside, Freya. I long for him to love me, to want me like he used to." Gwen said, sniffling. "It's like this…this _fire_…that can't be extinguished. It's such an intense feeling."

"Gwen," Freya said, stroking the long dark locks that were almost identical to her own. "I'm sure he still wants you. Did anything happen between the two of you to make him like this? Or did he just suddenly switch?"

"No we—", Gwen hurriedly obliged, and then stopped in mid-sentence.

She looked to the carpet as she pondered for a moment, the course of her marriage to Arthur. Everything was not as perfect as she told herself it was.  
_  
We were fine before, really we were. When did he get so…indifferent?_

Then a thought occurred to her.

_Ten months…ten months ago was when he changed. It was around his birthday, right after I had…miscarried._

Realization struck her and she made a decision.

"Freya," she said quietly. "Freya, there's something I never told you."

Freya looked at Gwen "Yes?" she questioned.

Gwen was shaking like a leaf; she took a deep breath. "I was pregnant." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Freya leaned closer.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Gwen spoke in a stronger voice. "I was going to have a baby."

Freya look confused for a moment; then understanding dawned across her features. She looked horrified.

"You didn't—?" she paused, took a breath and continued. "You didn't…miscarry, did you?"

Gwen nodded ruefully. "Yes" she answered. Freya gasped and Gwen continued, "It was horrible, Freya. I just felt so…empty afterward. I didn't think I'd ever be happy again."

Freya hugged Gwen saying, "Oh Gwen, I'm so sorry! That's just awful! What—? How—?" she took a deep breath. "Did the Doctor say how it happened?" she finally asked, bewildered.

Gwen gave a great sniff and replied, "I thought everything was fine until I started bleeding heavily. I didn't even feel any pain. So I called Arthur and he took me to the Hospital. And by the time we got there they said I had lost him."

"So the baby was a boy then?" Freya asked, with her arm still around her slender shoulders.

Gwen sobbed, "Yes. The doctors told us that the lining of my uterus was too weak and the baby didn't get enough nutrients to survive the full nine months. They said that some women are not able to carry babies because of this and suggested that we adopt."

Freya sat silently while taking it all in, then she asked, "So, you guys were trying to conceive?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, it just happened. We never tried to have children. We just decided that if it was meant to happen, it would." Fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. "Oh Freya it was so _hard!_ We had his room ready and everything. It was just so…so_ painful_ to have to redecorate the room when we put so much love into modeling it in the first place. I couldn't go into that room for months without breaking down." Gwen wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "You know what was really bad about the whole ordeal?" she asked rhetorically. "He was due to be born on my birthday."

Freya now had tears running down her cheeks as well. She couldn't empathize with Gwen; she could only sympathize, but she did feel as if her friend's pain was her own. She was at a loss for words, so all she said was,

"Gwen, I'm so sorry about all you've been through." The she thought about how much time they had spent away from each other. "You could have come to me…at least to talk. I get the feeling that I'm the first person you told about this." Her voice was quiet. "I'm your best friend and I know you've got a husband, but I can be strong when you're weak and I can understand you as a woman. It's what we're here for."

Guinevere smiled through her tears at Freya. That was Freya for you. She was so quietly…_strong_. She loved her friend more for her selfless remarks.

"Freya, I could never burden you and Merlin like that. It's my problem…and you've got the boys to look after."

Freya's eyes grew fierce. "Gwen, I don't want to ever hear you say that. I love my family, and you're apart of it. I always made it my business to look out for you, just like you've done for me."

Gwen grasped Freya's slender hand. "Thank you, Freya, for your understanding of everything." She said, warm tears still running down her cheeks.

"Anytime…and we would like to see you and Arthur more often." Freya replied.

"It's not good to stay away from family."

Gwen laughed. "Even Merlin? He and Arthur can't stand each other."

"Our husbands will just have to get over themselves." Freya said, rolling her eyes.

"You know," she said quietly. "Arthur came to me this morning and said he wanted to spend the day with me. But I declined because…what if we start arguing or something?"

Freya sighed. "Gwen, you live with and share a life with this man." She said in a determinedly reasonable voice. "Arthur isn't just some silly boyfriend whom you can leave when you decide that it's all too much; he's your husband, your life partner, the man who will lead you into eternity. Surely you are not going to continue to run from arguments for the rest of your life. You should spend more time with him; it could be the beginning of patching up your marriage."

Gwen laughed. She _was_ being rather silly.

"You're right, Freya, I need to make more of an effort." She finally perked up. "Well, that settles it then. I have a hot date tonight!"

The two friends laughed.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you guys for all the Reviews, Alerts and Favourites! I really was not expecting that many for two chapters - All of them were taken into account whilst writing this chapter. Well I did say I'll update quicker and here it is Chapter 3 - Hope that all of you did like it! How did yo like the Gwen/Freya friendship?**

**Stay tuned - The next chapter inculdes - Gwen meeting Merlin and the Hot date between Arthur and Gwen! Please take the time to review and once again thank you to everyone who did! This story will include Morgana/Gwaine as a pairing (Maybe not in the next chapter but soon) - Just to let you guys know!**

**Please review! I'll update really quickly if you do! :)**

**~ Crystal1998**


	4. Together forever

**Flames to Melt the Ice**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews - Here it is Chapter 4!**

* * *

At that precise moment, Tom and Charlie ran into the family room and jumped on their laps. Charlie, who was sitting on Gwen's lap peered up at her tear-stained face and asked,

"Auntie, why are you crying?"

Gwen smiled at him and answered, "Because, Auntie was sad, but she's all better now!"

She began tickling him. The small boy shrieked with laughter. "St-stop! Auntie! Ha ha!"

His brother screamed with mirth, jumped down from his mother's lap and joined in.

"Well, well, well." A deep voice sounded from the entrance to the family room interrupted their gleeful encounter. "What do we have here?"

Freya stood up to greet her husband. "Merlin, sweetheart you're home!"

She enveloped him in a hug and stood on tip toe as he bent down to kiss her lips. The boys ran to him. "Daddy!" they screeched.

"Hey, how are my little dirt-monsters?" he questioned as they jumped on him, "I hope you behaved while I was away."

"We're fine, Daddy." They chorused.

"And I was good." Tom said, pointing at his chest.

Charlie looked to his brother and added, "Me too," while nodding his untidy head.

Merlin laughed. "You both said that too quickly. I'll just check with your mother…" he joked, eyeing Tom.

The boys looked up at him with sparkling Blue eyes. Toms eyebrows danced with mischief and his sapphire eyes shown with mirth.

Charlie was the first to speak. "Whatever Daddy," he said flicking his tiny wrist at Merlin. "You're just playing with us."

Freya watched the three of them fondly, and Gwen laughed. Her godson were so adorable and smart. They raced upstairs to their bedroom and Merlin turned to her.

"Gwen, how are you?" he asked while hugging her. "We haven't seen you in what…ten years? We've missed you."

The three adults laughed.

"Hey Merlin, a dear friend of mine," Gwen said smiling at him. "I've missed you too."

"How is Pendragon?" Merlin inquired.

Freya frowned at him. "Honestly Merlin," she said exasperated. "Can't you call him by his first name? He's considered as family, you know."

A disgusted look marred Merlin's handsome features when he said,

"That doesn't mean I have to like him. He always used to be a bully at high school - Do you guys remember the nickname I had for him? Dollophead."

Freya sighed and Gwen smirked before answering.

"He's fine, Merlin."

"I really think you guys should really try to get along" Freya suggested.

"Well, even if we do - Which we won't - I'll still call him Dollophead" Merlin replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

* * *

When she arrived home, the sight that greeted Guinevere was one that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Her husband was sitting in the living room, wearing an elegantly masculine, dark suit of gray and black and that famous Pendragon grin on his handsome face. His silky, Golden-blonde hair made him look stunning.

He gestured to a box in front of him. "Get dressed, love. We have a Hot date tonight and I need to take you to London for a little surprise."

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. _He was waiting for her!_

She smiled.

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

The look on her face was just priceless. It was exactly what he'd missed. She pointed at the box on the table.

"What's that?" she asked.

He looked down. "It's your dress. I took the liberty of picking out an outfit for you. I'm sure you will like it."

She smiled. He had picked out her attire for their outing. It was so…_him._ He would mostly let her lead and make decisions, then at the most unexpected times; he would reel her in and take control.

She bent over the box, lifted the lid and took out one of the most beautiful dresses she'd ever laid eyes on. It was a simple periwinkle blue, off the shoulder and shin-length. The bodice was form-fitting and the skirt was loose and flared out like a flower. A silver sash encircled the waist of the dress, came together in a small bow and was held together at the spot where the small of her back would be had she been wearing the dress by a diamond encrusted pin.

Guinevere was at a lost for words as she examined the dress. She could not believe him.

"How—?" she stammered. "When did you…?"

He moved toward her, held her around the waist and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh," he said. "I'll explain everything; just get yourself ready for the evening. There are more accessories for you in our bedroom. We're leaving at seven."

She went upstairs to their bedroom in a mixture of disbelief and excitement, carrying the dress. When she reached their room, she laid it out on the bed and made preparations for a long shower.

When she came back downstairs, Arthur could hardly believe his eyes. She was…beautiful was an understatement. She was exquisite; she took his breath away. He could hardly believe that this woman was his wife. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

She had put silver eyeliner on the bottom of her eyelids. It brought out her long, thick, dark lashes and her olive brown complexion. On her medium-full lips was clear gloss. Her long, dark hair fell in curls to her waist and was partly held off to the side of her face by two diamond hair combs.

The rest fell over her right shoulder. The dress made her look like a princess. On her feet were the clear, diamond-studded, open-toed sandals with three-inch glass heels that he'd purchased. They accentuated her French pedicure nicely.

"Come here," he said softly. "You look lovely. I have something for you."

He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small square, velvet box. He handed it to her and she slowly opened it. Her mouth dropped open. He'd given her diamond studs with small teardrops hanging from them.

"Diamond earrings!" she squealed.

"To match your dress, love." He said, loving the fact that he'd made her happy. And this was only the beginning.

"And this." He said, drawing another velvet box from his Jacket, this one rectangular.

He handed it to her and when she opened it, she gasped. It was a necklace to match the earrings! He gently took it out of her hands and fastened it around her neck.

"Arthur, thank you." She said with tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and took her by the arm.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. Now if you're ready, I shall get your coat."

"Okay." She replied.

He walked into the foyer and a few seconds later, came back carrying her coat. He held them out for her and she slid into them.

He held out his arm for her to take.

"Shall we, then?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

_God, she's exquisite. I love her._ He thought.

He had half a mind to sweep her up into his arms, carry her up to their bedroom and make love to her for the rest of the night. _To hell with the date!_ But it was about courting her and he would do it properly, so that she could become his again in mind, body and soul.

Guinevere took a deep breath and averted her gaze from his. His eyes had been so full of loving admiration at that moment, that she felt her knees grow weak. It had been too long since he'd looked at her that way. This was what was missing from her life.

She answered his question, her voice quavering slightly, "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

They rode in a black stretch limousine to their destination. Guinevere had heard of these types of cars, but had never had the pleasure of riding in one before. Inside there was a mini bar stocked with several drinks and treats. The seats were butter-soft crème leather and a television was obscured on the roof of the vehicle, but with a the press of a button, it would slowly lower into the view of the passengers.

Their vehicle stopped in front of and old, but very grand looking building. Arthur climbed out of the car first, and then helped her out. They walked to the building arm in arm.

They stepped into a magnificent lobby with chandeliers decorating the ceilings and regal looking statues of great men and women from the past. There was a statue of a very beautiful woman who was holding her hand at a descending angle and multi-colored water was falling from the tip of it. Her hair reached her ankles and swirled around her feet in a pool, which was collecting the water.

Guinevere glanced around, awed by the sight before her.

"What _is_ this place?" she asked, as they walked down the long hall.

"It's the _Corrigan Mayfair_" Arthur answered.

"It's _beautiful!_" she exclaimed. He smiled at her excitement.

"What did we come here for?" she asked.

"A cotillion." He answered. "One of my co-workers' daughter just turned seventeen."

"Is it some sort of Ball?" Guinevere asked, "Because this ensemble I'm wearing may be a bit too dressy for the occasion."

"Not at all, it's a coming of age party. The girl's father is quite well-known, so all the elite will be here." Arthur replied.

"The seats ran for three-hundred fifty pounds each."

Guinevere gasped. "Is it really that important?" she asked. "Most of my friends didn't have one."

"Not all families do." Arthur said. "It's really about spending money and it's only for women. People with sons don't do this; I tell you, you women are expensive."

Gwen smirked at that comment. Arthur continued, "But I thought you would like it, so I spent the money. Its fun, there's dancing and the members of the cotillion put on a show."

"So you've been to one before?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, to my cousin Stacey's when I was fourteen and Patricia's when I was sixteen."

"Patricia?" Guinevere questioned.

"Stacey's younger sister. You know my cousin Alvarr, of course…" Arthur said. Gwen frowned.

"Their older brother, how could I ever forget?" she said darkly.

Arthur smirked at her reaction. "Yes, well Patricia never comes around; always stays busy, she does."

They rounded a corner an entered a huge ballroom. There were tables adorned with flowers and cards. Each card had the inscription of the surname of the guests who were to sit at that table.

The tables were placed around an open space of floor, which Guinevere supposed was for dancing. The entire hall was decorated in pale green and plum-colored accessories. There was a band playing a mixture of soft jazz and classical music at the back of the hall.

There were well-dressed people milling about chatting good-naturedly with one another.

_Arthur was right; I'm not overdressed._ Gwen noted.

She noticed that all the women there were all wearing expensive dresses and heavy make-up and had on diamonds, pearls and furs.

_Furs...in the middle of July?_ She questioned herself.

_Perhaps_ they _are a bit overdressed_. She convinced herself._ I_ _look_ _pretty.  
_  
They sat at the table with their name on the card and anticipated an enjoyable night.

"Guinevere, would you like to dance? They're about to Tango." Arthur asked an hour and a half into it. The lights had been dimmed, casting a warm, pink glow on the dance floor.

"I don't know, Arthur…I haven't done that in like four years." Guinevere replied apprehensively.

"Come on, love. It'll be fun." He said, softly.

_Why not?_ Gwen thought. _It would be fun; I'm not a bad dancer._

"Okay, let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor, where they quickly got into position to Tango.

The music started and they circled each other as if beginning a duel. Guinevere had never thought the Tango was particularly special until she'd done it with Arthur. He made the dance into a flirtatious game.

They came close and he gripped her hands firmly. His other arm encircled her waist. Her steps were directly on point with his as they separated and came together again. Every time he touched her, she longed for more. But he'd only touch her as slightly as he possibly could, for the Tango was a very passionate dance. He'd only let his fingertips brush the small of her back or her shoulder, leaving her yearning. Everywhere his skin touched hers tingled.

_God, this is pure torture!_ She thought as her breath quickened.

His beautiful blue eyes were full of teasing excitement and they never left hers throughout the entire dance. It was as if he was controlling her in the most pleasant way.

"You know what you're doing." She said breathlessly.

"You love it." He replied mischievously. He lifted her leg up and dipped her as she pointed her toe.

She threw her head back, exposing her long, elegant, slender neck. She looked back up, directly into his eyes. His lips were as close to hers, as the two could be without kissing. She moved out of his embrace and stepped behind him. They improvised to make the dance their own.

"You're trying to seduce me." She said in his ear, as she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and laid her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her left hand and twirled her around to face him.

"Is it working?" he asked with a smirk.

"That remains to be seen." She replied flippantly, as she placed her right hand in the middle of his chest and did a walk in place.

He quickly stepped backward and she followed him, walking toward him.

"Hmm, so it does." He said.

She lifted her arms and slid her right foot in toward her left. He walked around her once and stopped behind her. His hands caressed her curves ever so gently. His mouth was close to her ear. She could feel his warm breath caress her neck. She put her right foot out and did a sharp turn so that she was now facing him once again.

He gripped her hands and her waist at once, then twirled her out and pulled her back to him on one sharp movement. He grabbed hold of her leg and lifted it once more. She bent her knee and he picked her up swiftly and they twirled together. He put her down with her back to him and her arms dropped slowly. His arms followed hers down to her hips. It was as if they were daring one another to take the moves just a little further.

The rest of the couples had stopped dancing and now begun to watch the two. People shifted so that Guinevere and Arthur could have space. They were putting on quite a show. Their chemistry was incredible. Their movement was like liquid, yet on point. The crowd was mesmerized.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter 4... Please tell me your thoughts about it! I know it wasn't much of a date but at least things are starting to work out for them...**

**Next chapter - Aftermath of the date...**

**Please take a few seconds to leave a review :) Don't forget constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**~ Crystal1998**


	5. Promises

**Flames to Melt the Ice**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thank you to all of you guys that reviewed!**

**Warning - This chapter is rated 'M' **

* * *

Arthur and Guinevere arrived at their house six hours later, stumbling, and laughing and telling jokes. They had danced the night away, ate a magnificent meal and watched a very satisfactory show. They drank a good amount of wine, so they were slightly tipsy. Guinevere fell out onto the sofa in a fit of giggles after Arthur had told a particularly funny joke.

"I mean really, did you see her?", Arthur was saying, "Wearing that awful pink dress. The dress looked like cake icing and she looked like a huge, inflated balloon!"

"Stop!", Guinevere shrieked, while holding her stomach, "Stop—I can't breathe!". Arthur laughed at her dramatics.

When the laughing ceased, Guinevere groaned and kicked off her fancy sandals.

"My feet are killing me! These shoes are very nice, but for long term walking and dancing, they are quite uncomfortable."

"I've got something for that.", Arthur said. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the soft bed and went into her bathroom. She heard him turn on the water.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm running you a nice, hot bubble bath.", He called over the noise.

About ten minutes later, he came out.

"Well," he said, running his gaze over her frame. "Why are you still dressed?"

"You don't expect me to strip right in front of you, do you?", she replied.

"Why not? I've seen everything you've got; I'm your husband.", He said looking quite affronted.

"But not recently. It's been a long time since…well you know.", She said, flustered.

"Your body hasn't changed, has it? If it did, it wouldn't matter, you know"

"That's not the point I'm making, Arthur." She said walking into her bathroom.

"I know what you're saying; it's been a long time since we've been intimate…", he began.

She turned to look at him and he fell quiet.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Arthur", She said dismissively, as she shut the door of her bathroom in his face.

Arthur stared at the bathroom door.

"Did she just dismiss me?" he murmured to himself, "I like her nerve." He said with a smirk.

* * *

When Guinevere finished her bath she stepped out of the tub, only to find that her bathrobe had disappeared from its hook.

"Hell," she cursed. "Where is the bloody thing?"

She wrapped her towel around herself and pinned up her wet hair. Then she walked into the bedroom to find Arthur lying on the bed, clad in black silk boxers and nothing else.

He watched her walk around the bed frame with a teasing glint in his stunning, blue eyes. She, in turn, allowed her gaze to travel the length of his 6'2" frame. Their lustful observation of each other came naturally, as though they'd just done this only hours before.

She smiled in female apreciation as she took in his appearance. There was a light dusting of fine, blonde hair on his six-pack abdomen. His slender, but strong arms rested behind his head and his slim, muscular legs were crossed at the ankles. She sighed inwardly.

_What did I do to deserve such a sexy man for a husband?,_ She asked herself.

"Looking for this?", Arthur asked lazily with a smirk on his pale, handsome face. He revealed her fluffy white bathrobe that was obscured from her view.

"Arthur - What are you doing with that?", she asked, with a frown while sitting on the bed and reaching across him to retrieve it. He held it out of her reach, his long fingers had a tight grip on it, so she couldn't yank it from him without consequence. She got up on one knee and grabbed for it, but lost her balance and fell right into his arms.

"Careful." He breathed in her ear. His breath sent tingles down her spine.

They lay down on the bed together for several minutes before Guinevere decided to get up and get her pajamas. Before she could move, however, Arthur was on his side facing her. He caressed her chin and neck with his index finger. She stiffened, but didn't stop him, wondering where he was heading with this sudden show of physical affection.

He then began to kiss her slowly; first her forehead, then each of her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Everything was done at the speed of molasses, setting her senses aflame. He finally moved down to her mouth, his lips playing with hers tentatively. They felt wonderful! She deepened the kiss and their tongues began to tango passionately. It turned into a soul-searing meeting of the lips and hearts. Her brain was fuzzy, like a television set gone wrong.

They went on like this until Guinevere stopped, her chest heaving.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Becoming your husband again." He answered.

He then kissed her neck and, slowly opening her towel, kissed her chest. That's when she lost herself. His practiced touch felt new to her, yet familiar. In her mind, it had been ten long months since he'd touched her this way. But to her body, it may as well have been ten minutes ago. Her body knew his; it felt like coming home after a long stay away.

He kissed down to her flat, supple stomach and dipped his tongue into her navel. She shuddered in reaction. He got up and moved to the foot of the bed and began to massage her feet.

"Arthur, honey that feels nice, but we have some unfinished business to attend to." She said with a wicked smile.

"I'm getting there, love." He replied, peering at her face.

He noticed the glint in her dark eyes; that sparkle she got when she was _ready_. He hadn't seen her look like that in what seemed like ages. Her hair, still damp from the bath, had fallen out of its bun. It now cascaded down her back in thick, silky, untidy curls. Her olive brown skin had a glow to it that hadn't been there minutes ago. To him, at this moment she was more gorgeous than he'd ever seen her.

He made an easy decision and moved his body up to hers. He positioned himself on top of her and felt his manhood slide slowly inside of the tight, wet threshold of her forbidden space. He almost moaned from the way her body fit his, hugging him like a glove. She gasped when he rocked for the first time, and then sighed as they got into a rhythm.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear. "Promise me that you'll never stay away from me that long again."

But she decided to play a little game to make him prove himself.

She grinned mischievously and said, "No." He instantly caught onto her game.

"No?" he questioned playfully, while still passionately riding her. He thrust his hips into hers harder. "Promise or I shall have to punish you."

"I—won't." She said, breathlessly. He went deeper, still. By this time she was rosy in the cheeks. It turned him on even more. They continued their little game...

At five thirty, the sun had begun to rise and they lay together, drenched in sweat with the silk sheets twisted around their bodies.

"I'm spent", Gwen giggled, "You wore me out!"

"Ha!", Arthur exclaimed. "You got me feeling like I just played a game of football non-stop, in the middle of an Egyptian desert!" he laughed with her.

"Ugh, I need a shower." She said.

"So do I." he agreed, nodding his head. His blonde hair was tousled from Guinevere running her hands through it in her passion.

She got up and walked into his bathroom. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned back and smiled at him mischievously, "After that performance, you don't expect me to let you take a shower without me, do you?"

He grinned. "Of course not, love." He said as he climbed off the bed to follow her.

* * *

**I know it's short, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Well how did you guys like it - I have never written smut before so I honestly don't know if this was OK or not... and the plot of the story will slowly be unravelled in the following chapters.**

**Also for all the people that have put this story on their alerts - can you guys please review! For those that already do - You are amazing!**

**Please review! Thanks :)**

**~ Crystal1998**


	6. Casual talks

**Flames to Melt the Ice**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer - Do not own Merlin**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, and Thank you to you all for the encouraging reviews! **

* * *

Later that afternoon, the two sat lounging about inside, catching up on time lost and talking good-naturedly. At the moment, they were eating lunch at the long dining table.

"I wonder how Morgana is; I haven't spoken to her in a while." Gwen said, swirling her fork around her plate.

"You should probably phone her." Arthur replied, through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Yes, I think I will. Her daughter is probably a handful by now." She said.

"She has a daughter?" Arthur inquired with interest. "When did _that_ happen?"

Although they hadn't been very fond of each other during their school years, he and Morgana had forged somewhat of a friendship since he and Guinevere had married.

"February 27th . She's five-months old now." Gwen answered.

"You never told me that." He said, surprised. "Who's the father?"

"I'm not so sure I want to tell you _that_." She said crisply.

"Why not?" he asked. "What's it got to do with me?"

"Well, nothing really, except that he's one of your old _arrogant_ buddies - who think they are above everyone else and should deserve special treatment" Gwen said with a tone of disapproval in her voice, with Arthur caught.

"Why do you say it like that? You married _me_." He said with a smirk.

"I did. But you became pretty decent after school. Besides, _you _didn't even know it was _me_ you danced with that night at the Annual Spring dance" She huffed. "If you had, then we probably would have never even gotten together."

"And I suppose you just _loved_ me all those years." Arthur said accusingly, "You were _dying_ to talk to me, but you- Miss goody two shoes -could _barely_ withstand the horror of the nasty High school Prince, Arthur Pendragon." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Actually, I did fancy you." She said coolly. "But you're right…you were horrible. And you always had that cow, Vivian Olaf hanging off your neck like some sort of circus animal. I only thought you were good-looking, but an awful person through and through."

"You were jealous of Vivian?" he asked incredulously.

"Well…yes!" she exclaimed. "What did you see in that wretched girl anyway?"

"Well at first, I thought she was my type, shallow, easy going and dumb", Arthur replied with a shrug.

"So you only liked her because, you thought she was supposedly 'your type'?", Gwen asked with a raised dark eyebrow.

"Well, I did in the beginning, but then I guess I started to like having her around to fawn over me." He replied. "She would do anything I asked her to. Besides, I barely even knew you at the time, but even if I did -I mean, how would it have looked if I were to be seen dating a Miss goody two shoes. People would have _never_ let me live _that _down.", He smirked, playfully.

"You pompous, arrogant, egotistical _git!_" she said, but with a smirk of her own.

"Which is the way you love me." He replied smugly. She shook her head at him.

"You're utterly impossible." She laughed.

* * *

Arthur walked into his office on Wednesday morning feeling like his life was finally moving in the right direction. He and Guinevere had spent the weekend absorbed in each other's company, talking and enjoying the time spent with each other immensely. There hadn't been any tension between them for the past few days, which was good, considering the previous state of their marriage. They hadn't discussed the dark parts of their relationship yet and were still a little overly polite to each other, but in time that would change.

Uther Pendragon strode confidently into his son's office at a quarter past nine; he had some business to discuss with Arthur that morning, one of them work-related and the other personal.

"Mr. Pendragon", Uther addressed him in his cold drawling voice. He refused to call Arthur by his first name or "son" because 'we must keep a professional relationship in the office' He'd asked that Arthur do the same. It didn't matter to Uther that everyone employed at the offices were well aware that they were father and son.

Arthur looked up from his paperwork. "May I help you?"

He refrained from saying, 'Mr. Pendragon'

He thought the rule was rather stupid. It was cold and impersonal and Arthur didn't see a need for it. However, he knew it was wise not to argue with his father.

"I will be going away for two weeks next Wednesday. Therefore, you will have to fulfil my position as Head until I return. It basically entails overseeing all of the departments. You will have to correspond with the managers who head the other branches in France, Germany and America. This is to ensure that each branch is running smoothly and in accordance with one another. You will also have to ensure that some of the people under you don't mess up because if they do, it falls on you. Bear in mind that this is somewhat of a test to determine if you are capable of running this business, because as you already know, you stand next in line when I retire. Take these two weeks more seriously than normal."

Arthur stared at him for a few moments before nodding.

"Certainly, sir." He said respectfully.

"On a more personal note," Uther continued. "Your mother and I are hosting the annual Pendragon Family Reunion this year. It will be held on Saturday, the seventh of August. I don't think I have to remind you that you should be there. It wouldn't make a great impression on the relatives if you didn't attend." He sneered before adding, "You should also bring your wife."

The level of sincerity in his voice was zero. He eyed the picture of Guinevere on Arthur's desk with absolute dislike.

This angered Arthur. He knew that his father didn't approve of his marriage to Guinevere, but Arthur felt that it was not his father's place to decide who he chose to marry. Besides, his reasoning was irrational. Guinevere was a beautiful person and she had shown him more love, support and understanding in six short years than Uther had shown in a lifetime. Uther hadn't wanted his only son to marry into one of _those_ kinds of families - who were not up to the Pendragon status.

Arthur was _most_ grateful that his mother didn't share the same opinion as his father concerning his wife. Ygraine Pendragon loved Guinevere; the two women were as close a mother and daughter. He didn't think he could handle it if his mother was like those women who didn't approve of any woman their sons fancied. That made life miserable for everyone involved. Thinking of this, Arthur wished Uther would leave his office.

"I would think of nothing less." He replied with a cold glare of his own.

Uther smirked at his son before exiting his office. Arthur sighed and sat back down. He might as well clear his head to deal with his family, for they were quite an unpleasant lot.

* * *

**I apologize again for the late update but exams got in the way... Hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Please take a few seconds to leave a review... :) Thanks **

**~ Crystal1998**


End file.
